


Not Broken

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beta Adam Milligan, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Feral Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LITERALLY, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Crowley (Supernatural), Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Poor Sam doesn't even know he's drinking demon blood, Pregnant Crowley (Supernatural), Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator, child conceived from dub-con, how do I even tag this, non-con archive warning because of dub-con, not at first, pregnancy from dub-con, then it's too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: Sam has been missing for years. When he is found he is completely feral. Now Dean, Adam, and Bobby have to tame him. ...and figure out what to do with the results of a feral alpha held captive by demons....





	1. Feral Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Please please read the tags. I quite literally wrote this instead of sleeping. The rape/non-con archive warning is for the dub-con sex in this chapter. the only other dub-con is all how Sam is feral and can consent to absolutely nothing, but doesn't understand...well anything. If there are any concerns please tell me in the comments I will try to clear them up as I go.
> 
> Please read responsibly.
> 
> To everyone else that was expecting an update and got this in their inbox instead... Please have patience, I'm working on (on and off) just about whatever wip that is. My Muse is a very fickle being and I follow where they lead me.

His breathing was heavy and his cock was full. He paced, needing to burn some of the energy that burned through his veins.

Abruptly he stopped. He could smell an omega. An omega in heat.

That was good. Perfect.

His breathing became faster.

It was time to mate!

Good good good good

Mate mate mate mate 

Breed breed breed breed

He licked his lips. The omega was getting closer. The scent was almost cloying.

_ He needed _ ! So badly. So so badly. His cocked  _ ached _ with need. Balls heavy with seed.

This wasn’t his first mating cycle, he’d had many now. And it might not’ve even been his first with this omega. He’d been given so many he couldn’t keep track of them.

The omega was there. At the door. The door he could not open. A door that would not open unless there was an omega on the other side.

He was panting now. Needing to breath and taste the omega on his tongue all at once. He moaned with how badly he needed the omega.

The door swished open with a near quiet hiss. And in came the omega, not a single piece of clothing to cover him; just as every omega before had been. It made it easier to scent the heat rising off their skin. This one though…. Scent so sweet the alpha nearly hyperventilated trying to breath him in.

“Alpha,” the omega breathed out. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and mouth hung open as if he could taste the alpha’s scent, could taste the rut scent hanging in the air.

“Omega,” he rumbled. “Mine,” he growled.

Before he could more than take a step towards the omega there was a great bang as the door hit the wall.

The alpha turned to snarl at the intruder, but it died on his lips when he recognized, first the scent, and then the face of the omega that stormed into the room. Both scent and face were not something the alpha would ever forget, even after only coming across it once.

Now there were two omegas, and the alpha wanted, needed, to take both. His rut demanded it. But which to take first? The one in heat? Or the one that he knew from a time before the small room, the one that he hadn’t courted when he had had the chance.

The alpha stood panting, uncertain to what he should do.

“Alpha,” the omega in heat whined.

“Sam,” the new arrival breathed. There was desire and relief in the word. The alpha only understood the emotions. The word itself being foreign to him...even though he thought he’d heard it before, and thought maybe he should know it.

He stood staring at the omegas, his cock thick and heavy with his need to mate and breed one of them, or both of them, unable to decide which one to take first. The one that had come to him first, the one in heat, had dark short hair and chocolate colored eyes. The other, the one that the alpha thought he knew, had dark golden locks and amber eyes.

The alpha whined, unafraid to show his distress at the situation.

“Oh, Sam, it's alright, you're safe now.” The new arrival spoke in soothing tones and meaningless words.

The omega in heat...his need rivaled the alpha’s own. The alpha went to that omega. The new arrival could wait, he wasn’t in heat.

The new omega didn't like that at all. His tone and scent turned distressed and was tinged with a hint of jealousy.

The alpha whined again, this time more in frustration than anything else. He wanted to growl, but that would frighten the omega in heat, something the alpha  _ would not do _ .

The omega with amber eyes, that one sniffed the air and winced. He spoke more words the alpha didn’t understand and turned to leave.

Suppressing his need to growl the alpha rushed after the omega that was leaving and caught hold of a sleeve. The omega stopped and turned, a look of confusion on his face. He opened his mouth, perhaps to speak more useless words, but the alpha stopped him with his own lips.

The alpha didn’t know why he did it, just that it seemed right...something he needed to do for this omega.

When he pulled away to take a breath he told the omega, “Mine.”

The omega cocked his head, brows pinched together.

The alpha turned to the other omega, pointed to him and declared, “Mine.”

The omega in his hold nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m getting that. You do what you need to do and I’ll stay right here.”

The alpha blinked, not understanding the words.

The omega sighed, kissed the alpha, and then rubbed his temple against the alpha’s. When the omega seemed satisfied he took the alpha’s grip from his sleeve, turned the taller man around, and gave him a small push towards the other omega.

The alpha didn’t need words to understand the message.

…

 

The room the alpha was kept in wasn’t very big, and only had a drain in the floor and a bucket in the corner.

The people that kept the alpha fed him and gave him omegas to sooth his ruts, but that was all.

He might not have anything for the omega to lay on, but that didn’t seem to matter at all to the omega that was in heat. When he saw that the alpha was finally coming for him he turned around, got on his hands and knees, and presented for the alpha.

A disgusted tsk sounded from near the door, and suddenly the dark haired omega was on a plush mattress instead of cold concrete. The alpha gave it only enough thought to sound a happy rumble before turning his full attention on the omega before him.

The alpha spread round soft butt cheeks to inspect the omega’s whole. Once he was satisfied that it was gaping and glistening with slick he climbed up behind the omega and slotted his cock to the omega’s entrance. When he had eased it in all the way he took a moment to run his hands over the omega’s flank and ass. The omega had such soft skin, just like all the other omegas he’d ever had beneath him. This one was no different in that regard, and even though he was in rut the alpha could not ignore this simple need, one perhaps more base than breeding an omega in heat.

But the omega, just like all the others, would not wait for the alpha to get his fill, and thrust back on his cock to show his impatience.

The alpha growled lightly, not displeased, took the omega by the hips, and began thrusting and rutting like it was the only thing in the world and his life depended on him doing that one thing.

Because it  _ was _ the only thing in his world, and his life might as well depend on it.

The alpha had been in that room a long long time. So long that counting the days had become meaningless scratches on the wall. So long that he remembered, if barely, a time that he tried not to give into his rut, refused to breed the omegas sent to him. So long that he forgot the meaning of almost all words.

Now his world was simple. There was food. A place to piss. A place to shit. A wall to put his back to. Omegas to breed and beatings if he refused. His simple world only needed a few simple words. Alpha. Omega. And mine. And even the last two were pretty fleeting.

The omegas never stayed and weren’t his no matter how often he tried to make them so.

Just like now. 

The alpha was close to knotting the omega below him and the urge to give the mating bite was irresistible. In fact his mouth filled with saliva and his gums  _ ached _ where his mating fangs should be descending.

He could not ignore the urge to bite this time, like every time, even if he knew it was futile, the urge was just too great. So he gave in, this time like every time. He bit and sucked and licked at the mating gland. He did it until the skin broke, and then he lapped at the blood.

The omega’s blood burst across his tongue in an explosion of ecstasy that sent him over the edge. The alpha’s knot caught and he filled the omega with his seed.

At the door, and just outside of the alpha’s attention, there was a commotion. It simply did not matter to the alpha and the omega knotted on the plush mattress. The alpha much rather focus his attention on satisfying his omega as he continued to pump him with his seed, and lap at the last of the blood on the omega’s neck. Quite literally nothing else mattered until his knot went down and the omega left him.

Or, at least, that was how it was supposed to go.

Instead, someone tried to come into the alpha’s room, his meager territory. Someone that did no belong. Someone that was not the omega he was tied to or the one he hoped to claim.

No one  _ ever _ came into his room that wasn’t an omega.

It was only ever omegas.

Omegas in heat or omegas to beat him if he misbehaved.

The food was shoved past a hole at the bottom of the door that could be closed and latched. Even his shit bucket was collected and returned the same way.

Now, for the first time in a very long long time, another alpha tried to come into his room.  _ He would not have it! _

He pulled his mouth from the omega’s neck, licked his lips clean, and turned enough to growl threateningly at the intruder.

The intruder was an older alpha, short beard, a mustache, and a well worn trucker cap. And smelled familiar. 

But that didn’t kill the growl in the younger alpha’s throat. This was his territory, tiny that it was, and his omega, for however long his knot lasted, and he was going to defend them with all that he had.


	2. A Pair of Untamed Omegas and A Wild Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One omega takes his leave and another tries to too, but Sam ain't having none of that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! People read ch1! I was kinda unsure since I tagged this as non-con and dub-con, cause I don't usually write those...so I was unsure of the welcome this story would get.
> 
> I don't think there are any warnings for this chapter. Well...we do find out more about that dub-con tag.... there is a Lot being implied...

The demon commonly known as Crowley, King of the Crossroads, became aware of his surroundings slowly. Which should have been his first clue that time with his feral alpha was over a lot sooner than he expected.

_ Pity really. _ It had been far far too long since anyone one had laid any sort of claim on him like that.

Not that he needed that kind of attention and validation. He was a demon. He was the King of Crossroads. He was bloody  _ Crowley _ !

But it certainly felt nice to find himself being shielded by the feral alpha.

“What’s the matter, Bobby? Why do I hear growling?” The voice was guff and grated against Crowley’s pleasant afterglow.

Not that he would  _ ever _ admit to such a weakness. It was bad enough that he had been forced into this position by the highest ranked demons. Some steaming pile of bull dung about demons in omega flesh to spend their heats with the feral alpha Sam Winchester, notorious hunter and son of notorious hunter John Winchester.

Crowley had heard along the grapevine that Sam Winchester had been caught up in one of Prince Azazel’s schemes, something about being groomed for the throne, or some nonsense. Then he heard that something had gone wrong and the hunter had become feral of all things. It was a real hoot! Crowley had chuckled over it for days. That was until word had been passed along that any demon wearing an omega long enough to have a mating cycle was to spend it with the feral alpha. There had been no explanation of course. Only that there would be severe consequence for any demon caught not following orders.

“Because Sam’s warning me away from his territory and his omega.” Someone with a rougher voice replied.

It was about then that Crowley realized that him and Sam weren’t alone with Loki in the small room any longer. And that Crowley was the omega Sam was defending against intruders. The sweet poor feral alpha. Crowley needed no one, but himself.

He would have loved to roll over and see for himself what was going on, but he could surmise what was going on easily enough.

It really was a shame that his time with his feral alpha was coming to a close so quickly. He never anticipated having such a strong reaction to any alpha, let alone Sam Winchester. In fact Crowley would be better off this way. No one else needed to know just how affected he had been during his heat, and by the alpha, feral or no.

Sooner Crowley left the better, especially since it sounded like Sam’s rescue had finally arrived for him.

“I tried to tell ya he was busy,” Loki commented, a barest hint of jealousy lacing his voice.

But Crowley couldn’t leave. Not yet. Not while he was still tied to his alpha.  _ And why the bloody hell was he calling Sam Winchester  _ his _ alpha?! _

“Gross.” The word was spoken in stereo from the doorway. One voice a bit younger than the other but by maybe a handful of years if Crowley was any kind of judge.

“What are we gonna do?” And wasn’t that the question of the hour.

Crowley was in a sticky situation. Pun unintended. There he was, a demon, tied to a hunter, a captive of demons. A hunter who was being rescued, by other hunters, but who was also so far gone that he was warning off his allies.

“Wait, idjit,” replied the one Crowley guessed was Bobby.

Crowley had no choice but to wait along with them.

Several minutes later the hunter that was asking all the questions spoke up again.

“Who’s the ‘mega?”

It was then that he realized that none of the humans was aware that Crowley was cognizant of what was going on around him. That the humans, and maybe even Loki, thought he was still in the clutches of his mating cycle.

Crowley sniffed the air silently, but all he could scent was his and Sam’s coupling.

“Some demon,” Loki said sounding indifferent.

Crowley would have snorted, an undignified gesture if there ever was one, if it wouldn’t have given him away. He remembered the feral alpha laying a verbal claim on both omegas and how the pagan god had reacted. As if he might want to take the alpha up on it. Crowley wouldn’t put it past the god of chaos and mischief, a being of wild energy. Who better to pair up with a feral than a pagan god? Certainly not a demon.

Something must have finally given the demon away because the alpha in question had stopped growling and started nuzzling and petting every part of Crowley the alpha could reach.

If only the demon omega wasn’t inconvenienced by his position of being back to front to the alpha….

“Demon, huh?”

Crowley shifted, just the slightest, and thought that...yes… the alpha’s knot was finally going down.

“Makes sense considering that’s who had him all this time.” That was the youngest member of the rescue party.

Good timing. Crowley wasn’t looking forward to where the hunters’ conversation was going.

“What were they doing with him?”

Yeah...definitely time Crowley made his exit.

“I really couldn’t say,” Loki answered. “Other than the rights to say they fucked a Winchester, that is.” The three hunters growled, not liking the answer. Sam took a dislike to that and growled back. 

Crowley took the opportunity to roll himself around in his alpha’s arms,finally free to move. Finally able to see for himself what was going on in the room. Also, finally and unfortunately, drawing attention to himself in the process. 

No bother. He hadn’t gotten so far as he had as a demon by being unable to use any and every situation to his own advantage.

“Hello, boys,” Crowley greeted the others with a drawl. Not giving anyone a chance to respond he continued with, “I can tell I’m not wanted here, so I’ll be on my way.” The omega pushed himself up, and the feral alpha with him. Crowley was prepared to make good on his word when his feral alpha wrapped his arms around his shoulders and began whining and whimpering into Crowley’s hair.

The omega froze. What was he supposed to do against a beast-minded being you couldn’t use reason against. 

Except Crowley knew exactly how to handle beasts. No one else had a way with the hellhounds like he did. On the other hand the hellhounds took a liking to few and far in between and the ability to command the breed came hard earned. Much of demon-kind thought him a fool for raising his own pack. Then watched him in wary admiration when he was able to approach the First Bitch. Crowley had been able to approach her, yes, but even today Ramsey listened to none, waiting for Lucifer to come back to her.

 

The thing about beasts was that all they needed was a firm tone and a soft hand.

Crowley tilted his head back so he could look his feral alpha in the eye. He looked into those hazel eyes and saw things there he’d wished he’d seen three centuries ago, maybe things would have been different for him. But if wishes could be so easily granted then there would be no need for demon deals and he wouldn’t be right were he was.

The omega shoved such thoughts away and placed a soft hand on the alpha’s cheek and said in a soft, but firm tone, “Time to go, love. Maybe I’ll see you around.” 

Sam whined and rubbed his cheek against the omega’s palm. Al sliver of forgotten emotion borrowed its way into Crowley’s blackened twisted soul. He would have flinched at the sensation, but showing such reactions had long long ago been tortured out of him. Now it really was beyond time for Crowley to go and so he teleported away for both of their sakes.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s howl was full of the pain of loss. Loki flinched at the sound, where the humans couldn’t see. The pagan god knew that sound intimately. His own heart had made it more than a few times.

When first Fenrir, then Jormungand, and then Hel were taken from him. Each time the Norse gods gave him the same excuse: his children were too powerful, they will start Ragnarok, they were better off like this. Then came the day the other gods of the Norse pantheon turned on him….

Preferring to face the pain in front of him Loki shoved his own away and brought his mind back to the present.

Before instinct could drive Loki forward to offer comfort to the alpha Dean pushed past Singer’s outstretched arm.

“I don’t care, Bobby! He’s my brother! Besides, Loki is standing closer to him than you are and Sam hasn’t so much as bared his teeth at him!”

Singer dropped his arm. “Be careful, boy,” he warned. “He might be your brother but he is still feral.”

Dean didn’t reply but his step was a little bit more cautious.

As soon as Dean entered Sam’s sight the howling cut down to a whimper as the feral alpha lunged for his older brother. The force knocked the older Winchester to the floor with Sam sprawled on top.

Loki put a hand up to stop Singer. “Not so fast, Pops. Mowgli is just saying hi.” Not that Singer was willing to take his word for it. No, of course not. Loki might have been invited onto the hunt for their lost pack member, but that didn’t mean they trusted him. Not that Loki let that get to him, no siree.

But it did kinda hurt a smidge when the alpha only gave pause when Adam, the newest addition to the merry band, pointed out that Sam was only scenting and scent marking Dean.

The three stood over the brothers on the floor and watched in silence.

Until Loki realized that he had filled his part of the deal. The hunters didn’t need him anymore. And wasn’t that just the way it goes?

“Welp!” Loki clapped his hands together, drawing everyone’s attention. “I suppose it’s my turn to skedaddle. I’m sure you folks can find your way from here. Bye now!”

Loki was actually taken aback by the protest of him taking his exit. But that wasn’t what stopped him from taking wing, as the phrase goes.

“Mine.”

Loki blinked. Oh, yeah, he’d managed to forget about that.

 

* * *

 

 

There was false cheer in the omega’s voice and the feral alpha did not like it.

He climbed up off the omega-that-was-brother and stalked over to the omega-that-was-his. He’d had no choice when the omega he had spent this cycle with had left him, his kind never ever stayed, and he had known that. There had been no choice there.

This one, though, he would not let get away. He had done that already, with this one. Not again.

The feral stood in front of the omega-that-was-his and grabbed a hold of his green jacket with both hands and pulled the other man up against himself.

“Mine.” It was a declaration. A promise. He would keep this one like he hadn’t been able to keep any of the others. He would do whatever it took.

There were angry voices behind him. A hand on his shoulder tried to pull the feral alpha away from his omega. He turned, a snarl on his lips. The hand belonged to his brother, and the snarl died before it was fully born.

Green eyes widened briefly and the hand tightened, but no longer pulled. The alpha’s brother spoke, but it was meaningless. As usual. Still the alpha shook his head. He could scent disapproval from his brother and knew that it was at him staking a claim on his omega. It didn’t matter why his brother was against him on this the alpha refused to give this one up.

There were suddenly more hands on him, on his own hands were they gripped the green jacket but when the alpha turned to look they belonged to the omega he had claimed.

There was something in those amber eyes. Something searching. Something the feral alpha almost understood. 

The alpha tightened his grip. “Mine,” he made his tone firm. He  _ would not _ be moved on this.

Something shifted in the omega-that-was-his and the omega nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets posting writing this, please don't make me regret posting it. But do let me know if i need to tag something or give additional warnings (other than the ones I have already given). If you can scream, holler, and poke me over on Tumblr @stuckatsix


End file.
